Gangs
by destinedtofly
Summary: When the leader of the Halloween gang runs into a girl who's learnt something she's scared to share, their lives are drawn together, and so are their hearts. JackxSally.  wow that sounds corny


**Ok, so I've already said I'm not gonna publish the acctually story till I'm done with it, but i decided to publish a Preview if you will. To give everyone a tast of what it's about. Unlike my other Nightmare Before Christmas story this one is serious. Hope I can pull it off!**

Six figures sat around a long wooden table on the third floor of an abandoned office building. The room itself was reasonably long and dim, as the only light came from three damaged lights hanging from the ceiling. All the windows were boarded up and coved with thick drapes. On the far end of the room was a large corkboard with a number of different papers and photographs pinned to it. Sitting directly in front of this corkboard was one of the six figures, all of Halloween called him Grim. He was reasonably tall and thin, his black eyes surveyed the other five people in the room as he listened to them talking.

"St. Patrick's Day is becoming an issue." The man sitting next to him insisted, "Even people who know little about us are beginning to fear them."

"We're aware of this Two Face. That's why we formed an alliance with Christmas last month. We need to keep St. Patrick's Day at bay if we're going to keep control over the Residential area." Grim said calmly,

"Yes, about the Christmas thing. Do you really think it's a good idea to keep an alliance with them going for much longer? They have a habit of stabbing one in the back." A thin man with a walking stick pointed out.

"They need our support at the moment. They won't go sabotaging anything yet."

"And we're keeping an eye on them anyway. There's been no sign of anything yet, but we've got our eyes peeled." A girl with fizzy black hair added proudly, and the two boys standing behind her grinned.

"Have you heard anything about Easter? They've been unusually quiet lately," Grim asked, looking at the three.

"Nope. We've been making routine checks on them though. They're still licking their wounds from their last fight with us." The taller of the two boys, with short red hair gelled to look like horns, answered ginning happily.

"Ok good. Now let's move on to the supplies. How's that-" Grim started but the shorter of the boys cut him of.

"What about Thanks Giving? You didn't ask about them," he said removing a lollypop from his mouth.

"I highly doubt they've come up with anything that could be considered a threat to us, seeing as they have to get through either St. Patrick's Day or Easter to get to us," Grim smiled.

"You're right, but I don't see why we don't destroy them now. Before they become a threat," the taller boy argued. Grim sighed; they'd had this argument several times.

"They're still only a new gang, they wouldn't stand a chance. Besides Ja-" he tried to explain but was cut of again,

"We know what he thinks. But surely it'd be better to just finish them off now. It'd save us the trouble later on," the shorter boy insisted.

"It's not going to happen. Our leader knows what he's talking about. Destroying that gang now is a waste of recourses," Two Face said sternly.

"It's stupid! Letting them grow like filth when we could kill them now!" The taller boy yelled getting angry.

"That's enough!" someone yelled from the doorway, the boys fell silent abruptly and stepped away from the door, looking nervous. "Now I've had enough of having this argument. We will not eradicate Thanks Giving anytime soon. This is not up for discussion." The new arrival barked as he walked into the room. He was tall and thin, with untidy jet black hair and bright blue eyes, which he was glaring at the three spies with. "Now, I don't care if you think it's a good idea or not. They only control the Slums, there's no benefit in taking them down, St. Patrick's Day would only take over the area," the man said.

"Yes sir," the boys and girl murmured in unison, looking at their feet. The new arrival then turned back to Grim,

"Sorry I'm late Grim, got held up," he said sitting down, "So what were we talking about?" He asked leaning back in his chair and looking around.

"Supplies, we were talking about supplies Jack." Grim answered smiling slightly.

**Hope you enjoyed! Have fun waiting!**

** See ya, Peanut!**


End file.
